clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dibs List
This is where you want to be right now. See the introduction on the front page! __TOC__ ---- Stuff You Need to Know In each session, noble gasses are the defacto "leaders" of the session, though this can be shared through mutual agreement. Sessions 7 and A consist almost entirely of trolls (the internet kind, not the Alternian variety), so leadership can be coordinated however members of these sessions like. Carbon (Elementoid) is the SESSION COORDINATOR. Please contact him for any questions you may have regarding any part of the profile. Here is the basic gist of the character sheet: Name: First and last name of your character Session: session number your element corresponds to Font Color/Typing Quirks: Hex code of your characters text color. This is a handy reference Age: Age of your character (keep it between early teens and early 20s) PesterTag: Chumhandle of your character. The two words must correspond to the 2-letter symbol of your element. If your symbol has only one letter, you can have the chumhandle either start with that letter or have both words start with that letter. Also must be capitalized correctly (chumHandle). If your element has three letters, chooseThreeWords. Choosing words somehow related to your element when possible is preferred but not enforced. Title: ___ of ___. Keep in mind that your character will have certain abilities pertaining to their title (like how Dave, the "Knight of Time," has certain time powers. Land: Land of ___ and ___. One word must correspond to your element, and the other to your title. They can relate in abstract ways. Prospit/Derse: Which planet your character dreams on Modus: The fetch modus your character employs, and a quick description of how it works. Strife Specibus: whatKind of weapons your character uses. Appearence: Brief physical description of character. Interests: Hobbies your character has along with other trivia that helps define him. Please fill this out and post it in this thread. You can use it as a reference when you fill out the next form. To Reserve A Character Edit the below section and place chumHandle/ Forum Username v after the element you would like. Save the edit and click on the resulting link to create a new page. Copy and paste the code from the Example Page into your character's page and fill in the relevant details. Sessions Session 1 Hydrogen (H) - hindenburger / Frogwarrior Helium (He)(Session Leader) - helicalExcelsior / Frogwarrior Session 2 Lithium (Li) - laughingIndividual / KawaiiMelon Beryllium (Be) - bashfulElectron / Metman Boron (B) - bestialBenefactor / Zuki Carbon ©(Overall leader) - chronicCreator / Σ/Elementoid Nitrogen (N) - noxiousNimbus / my lucky seven Oxygen (O) - obfuscatingOxymoron / TheNabster (1) Fluorine (F) - flightyFoxtrot / ogbajoj Neon (Ne)(Session Leader) - narcissismEvoker / DrMcGoodTimes Session 3 Sodium (Na) - NascentAstronomer / Mimsies Magnesium (Mg) - MostlyGaminesque / Reignonyourparade Aluminium (Al) - anonymousLegend / GhostPikmin Silicon (Si) - StudiousIntegrater / StarZeph Phosphorous (P) - psychedelicPaladin / Dave Rapp Sulfur (S) -strifingSchemer / Org Chlorine (Cl) - CheerfullyLethal / Squirrelpants Argon (Ar)(Leader) - AristocratRenegade / Armada Session 4 Potassium (K) - Kingpuncher/ Battlerek Calcium (Ca) - cartesianAsymptote / dontalk2me Scandium (Sc) - Reserved by dontalk2me Titanium (Ti) - turbulentIgnition / Taurus Versant Vanadium (V) - vibrantlyVirtuosic/ Green Steak Isotopes Chromium (Cr) - carefulReflection / LackingSanity Manganese (Mn) - moodyNavigator / Softspoken Iron (Fe) - fursuitEldritch / llamamiah Cobalt (Co) - crazyOmnivore / llamamiah Nickel (Ni) - nightfondIllustrator / Vinni Copper (Cu) - chalcolithicUsurper / Doctor Tess Zinc (Zn) - zooNascent / terminallyCapricious Gallium (Ga) - GallantAnkylosaur / Dragonpaul99 Germanium (Ge) - GalvanizedEarth /LuckyDerek Arsenic (As) - absoluteShithead / Dave Rapp Selenium (Se) - silentExplosion / GhostPikmin Bromine (Br) - belligerentRevolutionary / Mineal Krypton (Kr)(Session Leader) - kinestheticReality / Samsa Session 5 Rubidium (Rb) - runeBreaker / BlackJack Strontium (Sr) - reserved by techtonicLogician Yttrium (Y) - Reserved by Nomekop Zirconium (Zr) - zaibatsuRebel / supersonicMelody Niobium (Nb) - negativeBandit / Seth_air Molybdenum (Mo) - magnificentOrphism / Arinrinrin Technetium (Tc) - TechnoCollider / 911Goofy Ruthenium (Ru) - resistantUndertaker/ Esrever Rhodium (Rh) - reptilianHonorary / Rauthiss Palladium (Pd) - PhoenixDownunder / Dragonpaul99 Silver (Ag) - awkwardGreens / Metaflare Cadmium (Cd) - carelessDefenestrator / ExplodingMoose Indium (In) - impossibleNuisance / coconutXIII Tin (Sn) - stannumNeedler / TheNabster (2) Antimony (Sb) - solarBane / Yubi Shines Tellurium (Te) - tactlessEnigma / Metman Iodine (I) - idiosyncraticIora / Samsa Xenon (Xe)(Session Leader) - xenoEvangelist / terminallyCapricious Session 6 Caesium (Cs) - CordialSchemer / Mimsies Barium (Ba) - brilliantAnatomist / arcaneHydrologist Lanthanum (La) - lecherousAttorney / Mechanical Bull Hafnium (Hf) - HalflifeFraternizer / kmsumrall Tantalum (Ta) - timelessAcrobat / Seth_air Tungsten (W) - wattless / Frogwarrior Rhenium (Re) - ragingExtremist / PumpkinAppearifier Osmium (Os) - name undecided / Kuriya Iridium (Ir) - iridescentReverie / Aurorealise Platinum (Pt) - perplexingTongue / Dave Rapp Gold (Au) - anomalousUtopian / asp Ultimatum Mercury (Hg) - hazardousGadabout / spookysage Thallium (Tl) - theatricallyLiterate / Mineal Lead (Pb) - peacefulButdeadly / DrMcGoodTimes Bismuth (Bi) - bifurcatedInfinity / Rlabs Polonium (Po) - paranoidObsessive / ParanoidObsessive Astatine (At) - apocalypticTeacup / Orange Radon (Rn)(Session Leader) - RadicallyNutricial / reignonyourparade Session 7 All trolls after Ac. Francium (Fr) - forteRetainer / Beelzebibble Radium (Ra) - ReclusiveArsonist / StarZeph Actinium (Ac) -abominableCorruption /Reserved by Crilly! Internet Trolls: Rutherfordium (Rf) - recusantFasciitis / LackingSanity Dubnium (Db) - dubiousB?????/Sir Screwloose Seaborgium (Sg) - soliloquizingGhostwriter / BlueVortex Bohrium (Bh) - boisterousHyacinth / Yukai Hassium (Hs) - harebrainedSugarjunkie / DizzySpecibus Meitnerium (Mt) - massiveTurbulence / Possible DrMcGoodTimes 3rd character Darmstadtium (Ds) - DystopicSlayer / Mimsies Roentgenium (Rg) - /Dopant Copernicum (Cn) - ChamberedNautilus / reignonyourparade Ununtrium (Uut) - UnexpectedUnusedThallium / Fivex Ununquadium (Uuq) - unalignableUbiquitousQuadrant / ComiTurtle Ununpedium (Uup) - UpsettinglyUrbanPuppet / Tyrannic Ununhexium (Uuh) - Reserved by Kuiriya Ununseptium (Uus) - uUtterlySuck / Frogwarrior Ununoctium (Uuo)(Session leader) - unbreakableUnionOfficer / ogbajoj Session L Cerium (Ce) - cephalicEntropy / Cathartes Praseodymium (Pr) - Neodymium (Nd) - Reserved by Dhaos_Lazah Promethium (Pm) - pharosMessenger / Yubi Shines Samarium (Sm) - Europium (Eu) - Gadolinium (Gd) - Terbium (Tb) - Dysprosium (Dy) - Holmium (Ho) - humbleOutsider / TheNabster (3) Erbium (Er) - Thulium (Tm) - Ytterbium (Yb) - yonderlyBettor / Injury Man Lutetium (Lu) - logicalUltimatum / Dragonpaul99 Session A All trolls after U. Thorium (Th) - thermonuclearHomologous / Tycoon Protactinium (Pa) - perennialAnnihilator / Tyrannic Uranium (U) - ubliterate / Frogwarrior Internet Trolls: Neptunium (Np) - narcoticPurgatory / Samsa Plutonium (Pu) - persistantUltimatum / Orange Americium (Am) - ardentMuckraker / terminallyCapricious Curium (Cm) - CuriousMechanism / Armok Berkelium (Bk) - buriedKittens / Zuki Californium (Cm) - Reserved by Catbox Einsteinium (Es) - effervescentSpagyrist / Rlabs Fermium (Fm) - Mendelevium (Md) - reserved by Advocate Nobelium (No) - Lawrencium (Lr) - lawfulRepresentative / Nimademe Category:Information